User talk:Scarecroe
Image Placement Hey, Scott. I'm at sis's right now (with a tiny dog on my lap, even!) Is there anything that can be done on the Star Wars images? I've had this conversation with Danny before, and experienced this problem on my computer, this one, school computers, etc. When images are larger than the text but are placed beneath headers, they create these sometimes huge spaces between the headline and the text. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:26, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh, really? I didn't realize. I'm always viewing at 1280x1024, but didn't stop to think what other resolutions would look like. That's a tough one. It might be confusing for some people to have the section edit links all clumped together at the bottom of the page, so I try to fix that when I see it. I wonder what's more annoying for the majority: clumped links or white space. Maybe we should ask on Current Events? —Scott (talk) 16:35, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::Why does it do that to the section edit links anyway? This was the first I was aware of it. It would be nice if it didn't have to be a "which is more annoying," some solution which would take care of both. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:40, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::Another wiki bug (or they might call it a feature) I guess. It's always been there, but some folks won't see it depending on their screen resolution. I wish there were a way to fix it, but I'm sick of bugging Wikia about things that are broken, and it's not making things easier for Danny when I nag the tech guys either. —Scott (talk) 16:52, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I might be able to help figure it out, but I don't understand the problem that you're describing... Could you explain it again -- or Scott, take a screenshot of it? -- Danny (talk) 16:50, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::::It's the edit links we've talked about abd fixed before. You know how they clump together when a bunch of images are clumped together? I'll try to find an example. —Scott (talk) 17:05, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::I can't find an actual page right now, but here's what it looks like: Muppet Wiki:Sandbox. You remember, I've seen you fixing these before, too. —Scott (talk) 17:12, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::Oh, okay. Yeah, I don't know if there's a way to fix that. It actually never occurred to me as something to fix -- it's just a MediaWiki thing that we deal with. -- Danny (talk) 17:15, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Moonshine You said that the little boy is "lamenting" over the moon and its light... is he really? I mean usually people lament something that's gone, or missing, or no longer the same. I haven't heard the song but it just seems odd the way it's written. -- Wendy (talk) 19:28, 29 June 2007 (UTC) It's the Hansonator! Hey, Scott, you've been working non-stop all day! You've done so many things that I can't go back to last night to see what's happened since I left! Is there a way to go back on Recent Changes in chunks of 500, like you can with your own contributions? Have you been working on anything interesting, or has it just been some cleanup? I noticed you were fixing entries on Nigel, and Mr. Snuffleupagus, but you've been all over the place, too! I don't know how you decide what to work on! Anyway, I saw the scan, and I'm thinking about how to respond. While I'm doing that, do you have any other tapes? Kind of by accident, I started writing down the Golden catalog numbers, since I have no idea how many they made, or what they were. I got some from you, some from Danny, and some from Brian, and I'm putting my own info with them, and I want to see what else I can find. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:19, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess I've been all over the place today. You can go back further in RC by clicking the links for additional days or to show more edits on the top of the page. As for Golden tapes, post a list of those you've catalogued on your user page, and I'll see if I can add to it. —Scott (talk) 03:22, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I put up what I've got. I didn't realize I had so many already! I've found a great site called worldcat.org, and if you type in anything, like a title or ISBN or catalog number, it'll try to find it in a library somewhere in the world. That's where I found most of them. ::I hope my user page isn't too cluttered; I've got a bunch of lists going on there already! -- Ken (talk) 05:12, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::I just added a number for Happy Birthday. What are the numbers in parenthesis after each title? Also, where do the numbers come from that don't have a title after them? —Scott (talk) 21:14, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::::That's just some raw research for myself. The parenthetical number after each title is the original CTW record number, which I put because, as we've seen, titles (and contents) can change on the reissues. The numbers without titles are just gaps between numbers that I do have. There may be more albums, but I'm still looking. And actually, thanks for the Birthday number! Because of that, I was able to find some more numbers near to it by just typing numbers in Worldcat. ::::How come you took off the -1's? I put them because the spines have them, but the labels don't, and I haven't seen enough of them in person to try to establish a pattern. ::::Since last year, I've been working on an Excel spreadsheet with all known releases in numerical order. In fact, working on it was what led me here. So far I have all known CTW LP's in numerical order, and related LP's, between 1970 and 1984. Would you be interested in having a copy? I really like referring to it, since no one LP has everything on it! Later on, I want to expand it to include all known variants, and reissues, and that will include up to 4 tape reissues on some titles. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 01:50, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I took the -1s out because every Golden tape I've ever seen has the -1 on the spine, but the same exact number without the -1 on the tape label itself. —Scott (talk) 02:07, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives